<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A true Gryffindor by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948251">A true Gryffindor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hily (Hugo Weasley/Lily Luna Potter) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Through and through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Luna Potter/Hugo Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hily (Hugo Weasley/Lily Luna Potter) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046758</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A true Gryffindor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room late at night, Hugo Weasley is talking to his girlfriend Lily Luna Potter after defeating a Boggart she found for him.</p><p>Hugo asked, "Did you see how I shouted Riddikulus at it, Lil?"</p><p>Lily smiled. "I did, you were bloody brilliant."</p><p>Hugo turned crimson. "It was nothing really. Besides, you're the reason I had another chance at trying."</p><p>Lily said, "I might have found another Boggart for you to practice on, but you were the one who defeated it. I'm so proud of you, Hugh."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>